Seekers
by Aqua
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. AU Yaoi YukiKyou Takes place in the future. Yuki is part of an organization of spies and assassins. When his new parter, Kyou, shows up, his entire life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seekers  
Author: Aqua  
Anime: Fruits Basket  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
Rating: R - not sure why yet   
Pairing: Yuki/Kyou. Maybe others.  
Disclaimer: Storyline is mine. Not the characters.  
  
Author's Comment: I have no idea where this storyline came from, but I thought it sounded interesting as I thought it up. Hopefully, you'll think the same. As I've stated above, this is an AU. Very much so. ^_^ Please read and let me know what you think!  
Chapter 1  
  
Yuki threw himself onto his bed with a sigh, sliding his eyes shut as he lifted his hand to his forehead. It felt as though his brain was going to explode. The pain had started in the front of his head that morning, but it seemed to of grown until Yuki felt as though he had a clamp on his head. To make matters even worse, his slender shoulders were knotted up so tightly he could barely move his arms. Both of his legs felt like rubber, as though he would collapse should he try to stand.  
  
He knew why he was so tense and worn out. He'd had to kill someone today. It hadn't been the first time, but this was how he always came out of those situations. Actually, he was a bit better this time than his last few times. Usually, besides being exhausted beyond belief, he ended up throwing up everything he put in his system for the next three days. His stomach was churning, but his lunch had remained where it was all through his mission and the many hours afterward.  
  
It was probably the report he had to fill after a mission that caused the most problems. In the heat of a battle, Yuki could take a life. However, when he was forced to speak about it afterward, to describe what happened, was the time when he started to feel ill.  
  
"Am I getting used to it? To killing?" he muttered to himself. He lifted one of his hands, staring at his pale palm. There was no red there, but he felt that there should be.   
  
It was rediculous to feel that way, though. Yuki had been trained since birth to be a spy and assassin. Of course, the assassin part had only come very recently. The head of the organization which Yuki worked for, Akito Souma, had decided to advance him three months ago. Since then, Yuki had killed three people. One during every mission. Souma Enterprises was described as an insurance business, but the people like Yuki knew the truth.  
  
He had been a part of this business as far back as he could remember. Yuki didn't know his mother or father, their names, or even his own last name. All he knew were the scientists that had tested his body, the teachers who had given him knowledge, the masters who had taught him to fight, and, of course, Akito.  
  
The same was for everyone who worked for Akito. Yuki and his partner, Tohru, were one of twelve teams. Everyone called them the "Seekers", for most of them were spies that dug up information and secrets of people and companies. Despite their young age, all twelve teams were well trained by professionals. Hacking was their biggest way of attaining information. The younger children took care of that part, since they were sometimes too small to work the field. Older kids, like Yuki and Tohru, were the ones that went out and took care of the grunt work.   
  
Yuki was paired up with Tohru for two very important reasons. One, because she was knowledgeable in first aid, and Yuki often worked dangerous missions that sometimes ended up with him injured. The other reason was because she was a girl.  
  
What made the Seeker's special was that they could transform into animals when hugged by someone of the opposite sex. Because of this, it was very easy to sneak into a guarded building and get whatever information they would need. It was especially easy for Yuki. He turned into a mouse. It was easy to get into a building when you're only two inches tall.  
  
Yuki and Tohru were the most advanced field team. Although everyone lived together in one huge complex, he didn't know much about the other teams. He'd met a young hacker named Momeji, who was probably going to be moving onto the field in only a few months. His partner was a young girl named Yohko. He'd also briefly met someone named Hatsuharu, but the meeting had been so short that Yuki couldn't remember anything about the boy.   
  
Not that he really tried to get to know anyone. Tohru was the type of friend that someone would always hope for, and he was comforted by her presence. She kept him calm when he got upset, spoke of reason when he got angry, and always had a cheerful smile on her face. She wasn't much of a hacker, nor was she that great at fighting, but she always knew exactly what was wrong with him.   
  
When they'd first started out, Yuki had been afraid that Tohru would be taken away because of her lack of use in the field. Although she was a great nurse when he was injured, all of the work fell on Yuki's shoulders. Something he didn't mind, as long as she could remain his partner. Luckily, her main purpose was to change him into his mouse form when necessary, which she did, so Akito had no real reason to seperate them.  
  
Breaking from his thoughts when he heard his door hiss open and closed, Yuki didn't have to look up to know that Tohru had entered. She was the only one besides Akito who would enter his room without asking permission first.  
  
"How are you doing?" she questioned.  
  
"Okay," Yuki replied evasively.  
  
Tohru didn't fall for it. "Do you want me to rub some of that heating stuff into your back? It should help loosen those muscles. I can get something for that headache too," she offered.  
  
Yuki shook his head and laughed a little. "You always know," he said.  
  
"Well, you've always had the same reaction to taking a life, every time," Tohru pointed out. "Besides, I've been working with you all of my life. I know that that crease in your brow means your head hurts and the way you're holding your shoulders means your muscles are tight."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me with your knowledge," Yuki replied. He meant it as a compliment, even though Tohru had sometimes been described as slow witted. He didn't think she was stupid or anything, just too innocent. She took everything at face value. Yuki couldn't help but be surprised again and again whenever their eyes met. His were old, tired. Her's were never anything but bright and happy. Even though she knew what kind of work they did, and knew that Yuki had been forced to take lives recently, she never lost her innocence.  
  
Yuki had lost his long ago.  
  
"Are you thinking about that boy?" Tohru asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
Yuki felt his muscles tense even more, and he unconciously glared up at the ceiling. "No, I haven't," he admitted. In fact, he'd pushed the knowledge of that particular person as far back into his mind as he could. If he had a choice, he'd never bring the knowledge back. He had to admit that part of the reason why he was so upset was because of what Akito had announced after Yuki and Tohru had finished giving their report.  
  
"It's a big change for both of us. I don't really know what to think, but I do believe that it might be a lot of fun," Tohru admitted, not seeming to notice his dislike of the subject matter.  
  
"Fun?" Yuki echoed with a sarcastic snort. "Having some third wheel is not my idea of fun. The two of us have a bond that makes us the best team in this corperation. A third partner could throw that off. Besides, he's apparently brand new. I don't have time to deal with the mistakes a new recruit would cause."  
  
"Maybe he's just new to a team," Tohru said.  
  
"We start in teams as children. Akito said he was the same age as us. Besides, a thirteenth Seeker? Akito always told us that only twelve could exist at a time, that we're decended from a Chinese legend. Something is going on, and I don't like it," Yuki replied.  
  
"Do you think something bad will happen?" Tohru questioned, looking worried.  
  
Nodding, Yuki pushed himself up to a sitting possition. "Whoever this Kyou person is, I know he's going to bring nothing but change with him. We work perfectly the way that we are. Changes are something we can't afford."  
  
"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Tohru offered, smiling slightly.  
  
"I don't care how special Akito says he is! The day I accept Kyou as my partner is the day I give in to the Line!" Yuki declared.  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Line was a strange phenomena that had began occuring all over the world only thirty years ago. It was a silver colored light that looked like a string. It silkily moved over the ground, and destroyed every living thing in its path. If a person were to be outside when a Line came, he would cease to exist within a bare second. And the Line moved so quickly, and spread out so wide, that it was impossible to get out of the way without moving indoors.  
  
Because of this, humanity had began to shift underground. Streets that had existed upon land were now tunnels in the ground, hidden away from the Line's fingers. It made travelling between buildings and homes safe. Of course, most people simply lived in the same building that they worked in. It make things a lot easier.   
  
Although the Line came every twelve hours, no one wanted to take the chance of being caught by it. It had come three times before people began to notice its pattern, and had wiped out almost every single person on Earth by then. The remaining thirty thousand people had moved to the biggest continant remaining and rebuilt their lives. Now, humanity was once again flouring.   
  
There were many guesses as to what the Line actually was. Some believed it was an alien race ridding the planet of parasites before they landed. Others believed it was God, shining down a vengance for the sins of humanity. Most didn't care, as long as they weren't caught in is illuminated grasp.  
  
Kyou had never come close to seeing the Line. He'd always lived underground, in one room that had all of the things necessary for him to live. A few times during the day he was taken from his room and trained to fight. That was all they ever taught him. How to fight, how to take pain without talking, how to follow orders no matter what the order might be. As a result, he'd grown up cold and easily angered, slightly demented. The things that they had put him through. Even with his training, he still shuddered slightly when he remembered.  
  
He didn't know how much time had passed before that familiar slender figure had appeared at his door, looking down at him with eyes that loved and hated him at the same time. "I've got a use for you now," Akito stated.  
  
Kyou yawned as he pushed himself up from his bed. It was still hours before his usual time to wake. "A use?" he echoed, not quite awake.  
  
Akito nodded. "I've already informed the team. You will be joining up with one of my Seeker teams. It is too dangerous for Yuki to continue on his own, and you are expendable," he stated.  
  
That he was expendable was nothing new. Neither was hearing Yuki's name. Akito rarely spoke of anyone else on his team. The thing that caused him to jerk to his feet was the fact that he would be joining one of those teams. "I was told that I was being trained to work alone, not with a team," he stated.  
  
"Instead of avoiding your transformation, we've decided to use it. A cat can get into places that bigger animals cannot. More important, I do not want my best agent getting hurt. Which is what he's been doing lately, mission after mission. You're job on that team will to be keep Yuki safe, no matter what you have to do."  
  
Kyou shrugged. "Fine," he replied. He'd been taught that death was sometimes necessary in a mission. If the order came from a ranking officer. If Akito ordered it, Kyou would do what he was told.  
  
He had to admit that he had an alterior motive in agreeing.  
  
Akito often told him of the Jyuunishi legend, of the different animals which now haunted his twelve Seekers. Kyou had been told the story again and again, suffering through Akito's scoffing tone when he spoke of the cat. It seemed as though Akito enjoyed humiliating him with the story of how the cat was tricked by the mouse.   
  
Perhaps there was some reason behind it, but all Kyou knew was that it angered him beyond belief. Now, he was being given the opportunity to see the mouse face to face. If he was lucky, he might even be able to ruin the mouse's life. Not by getting him killed; Kyou always followed orders; but he was certain he could come up with something.  
  
"Get dressed. It will take us seven hours to get there. You're going to start as of today," Akito announced.  
  
"Bring it on," Kyou declared, a determined glint in his eyes.  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! I do plan to have the chapters much longer in the future! Hopefully. ^_^ Please, let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Yuki glanced over at Tohru. She was smiling, her eyes lit with excitement. It was obvious that she could barely contain herself, her body almost vibrating with energy.   
  
They were about to meet their new partner. Akito had summoned them only a few moments ago. They'd been told to wait in the small room, which held only two couches and a table. Yuki had never been in this room before. It appeared to be some kind of leisure room.  
  
Personally, Yuki couldn't bring himself to be excited. Or even happy. He had been trained all of his life to work on his own. To be a master of silence and computers and, if necessary, killing. Unlike Tohru, who had only been introduced to the silence and computer part, he's spent his whole life training to become the best soldier of Souma Enterprises.  
  
It was insulting, to be partnered up with another soldier. Even more so, since he had been told that the other was more skilled in the field than he was. Whoever this 'Kyou' was, he hadn't even been out on the field before! Besides, unless he possessed the same transformation ability as Yuki, he would be useless!  
  
It was then that the doorway slid open and Akito appeared. Yuki supressed a shudder, as he always had to, when his eyes met those of the other person. Unwillingly, the youth remembered the more harsher of his lessons, the ones that Akito had given him. Although they had hardened him into the perfect spy that he was, it still chill down his spine when he met those angry eyes. Akito's eyes always looked angry, or they had no expression at all.  
  
He knew nothing of Akito, other than the fact that he was the head of Souma Enterprises. And that he had a harsh way of dishing out punishment. In fact, everyone that Yuki had ever spoken to could tell him no more than what he already knew.  
  
Yuki and Tohru stood at attention as Akito came into the room. Only once he was sitting did they relax their positions and take their seat once again. "You know why you are here. I've brought your new partner," Akito began.  
  
"As you know, his name is Kyou. He has a similar ability to you, Yuki. However, he had been trained differently. I think that the two of you will be able to work well together, since you've been trained to fill in where the other is weak," Akito continued after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Where I fall weak?" Yuki echoed, disbelieving.  
  
Akito gave him a sharp look and Yuki looked away quickly. He had spoken out of turn.   
  
"Yes, where you fall weak," Akito repeated. "He's been trained to carry out the same missions as you do without having to transform. Of course, on your missions it will be easier to enter a building with the animal guise. However, because the duration of the transformation is random, he has been trained to get in and out of secured buildings without having to transform."  
  
That answered many of the questions that had been circling around Yuki's mind. All of the teams worked well together, but relied on their transformation ability when on the field. Kyou would be the first to be trained differently.  
  
Tohru raised her hand. Akito nodded to her, letting her know she could speak. "I was just wondering if we would be trained simularily, with him as our partner," she asked.  
  
Akito shook his head. "Think of this as an experiment. Kyou knows nothing about working in his animal form. While Yuki knows nothing about working without depending on his animal form. If things work out as I've planned, they will be able to carry out their missions well by depending on each other. Tohru, your part in the group will not change," he explained.  
  
Yuki lifted his hand. "Can we meet him now?" he asked.  
  
Akito nodded, making his way back over to the door. Again, Yuki and Tohru stood as he walked by. The door slid open and Akito motioned for someone to enter.   
  
Yuki's first impression of Kyou was none at all. He looked like an ordinary Seeker, dressed in the same black bodysuit that they all wore. What caught his eye first was the mop of fiery orange hair falling around his forhead and ears. However, what kept his gaze on the other was his eyes. The two of them locked gazes, and Yuki felt something inside of him jolt. He'd never seen anyone with red eyes before. Eyes that held the same emptieness that Akito's usually held.  
  
The youth, probably about the same age as Yuki and Tohru, came into the room and stood at Akito's side. His eyes travelled down Yuki's body before turning to Tohru and studying her as well. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't seem to find it. With a dismissive shrug, Kyou turned his attention back to Akito.  
  
For a brief moment, Yuki felt angry. Something about Kyou had shocked him, made him tense and on guard. How dare Kyou not feel the same?  
  
Quickly, he pushed the foolish thought asside. It was then that a troubling thought came to mind. There were twelve Seeker teams. As a child, Yuki had been told the legend of the twelve zodiac animals, had been told that it was their spirits which caused his and the other's transformation. If this person was able to transform as well, what animal could he be?  
  
Raising his hand, Yuki asked the question once he was given permission.  
  
Akito gave a strange smile, and Yuki saw Kyou tense. "Kyou has been cursed by the spirit of the cat," Akito announced.  
  
"There is no cat in the zodiac," Yuki said, his surprise keeping him from holding the question back.  
  
Akito didn't seem upset with the outburst this time. His eyes slipped into their unreadable expression as he turned his attention to Kyou. Kyou was looking at the floor, his face twisted into anger and shame.  
  
"I told him on the way over here, the unfortunate story of the cat," Akito said quietly, his tone odd. "How it was tricked by the mouse and missed the important dinner with Buddha. That's why we've trained him not to use his transformation. It is a mockery of the Seekers and their power."  
  
Kyou's fist clenched. "That's why I was treated differently than the other teams," he said. There was bitterness in his voice, like Yuki had never heard before.  
  
Yuki felt his stomach drop. He had known that something was going on behind the sceens. There had to be, with the way Akito had been dancing around with his words.   
  
As he'd feared, Akito's eyes landed on him. "Why don't you let Kyou know what animal you are cursed by?" he questioned. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry I've taken so long to update! As I said in the announcement, I was having trouble. ^_^ Thankfully, I've been able to load the new chapters today! Enjoy, ne?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yuki glanced across the van, then quickly looked away when he met glaring crimson eyes. It was still the same, an entire day later. The moment Yuki had been forced to admit what animal he represented, Kyou's hatred had been obvious. The moment 'mouse' had left Yuki's mouth, Kyou had tensed as though he was fighting the urge to jerk across the room and deck him.  
  
Once they'd been told their new mission file would be sent that night, Akito dismissed them for supper. It had been a horrible experience, everyone in the meal room staring at them, whispering. There were multiple person teams, but never with the Seekers. For there to be one now, rumors and speculation had not taken long to circulate.  
  
Tohru had attempted to get a conversation going. However, even her cheerful and friendly words only received short, one word replies. As for Yuki, Kyou had ignored him completely other than to glare at him.  
  
Yuki glanced forward, looking out the front windsheild of the van. There was not much to see, as the roads were nothing more than underground tunnels. Lights and concrete. They had received their mission report, just as Akito had told them. It was slipped under their door just before lights out.   
  
Derek Gouser and his partner, Victoria Radis, were the head of a computer company that designed long-distance communication systems. However, as with Souma Enterprises, there was a second purpose to the company. They were also designing a virus program that was going to be bought by a certain terrorist that would wipe out goverment files. No matter which government organization they choose, people's lives would be destroyed. The government kept control of identification, health, child brith, death right, and education. Should those files be destroyed by the virus, the lives of those people would be destroyed. They would be unable to travel, unable to work, unable to be educated, unable to buy resources.   
  
It would be their job to enter the building, find the virus file, download it, delete every trace of it off of that computer, then escape back to headquarters where the virus would be destroyed. If there was to be resistance, they would have to either knock them unconcious or kill them.  
  
It would not be so easy, however. ComTech Incorperated was a very large building and was well guarded, as were most powerful companies. And, as Akito had ordered, they were to go in as humans instead of animals. Unlike Kyou, Yuki had not been trained for this type of infultration. He was used to being able to slip through tiny cracks and holes, through ventilation systems and the like. He couldn't help but feel uneasy with this new tactic.  
  
Disgussing the mission had been difficult. The room was crowded with the extra bed in it, they were too close to each other not to be uncomfortable. Kyou had begun, facing Tohru, as he'd explained how he would get inside the building. Yuki wasn't certain if Kyou had heard a word he'd said when he'd planned out a pathway from their point of entry to the necessary computer.  
  
They had heatedly argued for a long moment as to who would do the hacking. They were the only words they'd said to each other after their initial meeting. In the end, Tohru had settled the argument by pointing out that Kyou could type 20 wpm faster than Yuki's 157.  
  
"We're coming topside," the driver announced, breaking Yuki from his thoughts.  
  
Slipping the filter mask over his face, Yuki watched as Tohru and Kyou did as well. The acid cloud of pollution that covered the surface was not dangerous to physical contact, but to breathe it in would quickly cause severe health problems. It was believed that the Line may of been caused by that, although that was nothing more than speculation at the moment. Although the Seeker teams were isolated, hidden away in an underground compound, they were kept up to date on things such as suface conditions and goverment decisions.   
  
Yuki didn't like going onto the surface. He wasn't afraid of much, but he always worried that the mask may malfuction while he was up there. A person could die should they inhale too much of the gas.   
  
However, it had been decided that the easiest point of entry would be on the roof of the building. Since people hardly went topside these days, it was likely that there would be less security at that enterance.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Yuki took a deep breath to settle his nerves. Ten minutes until the mission comenced.  
  
To be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
'Having thought that their operation still remained secret, ComTech hadn't done much to hide the program on the executive computers. Our animal formations were maintained for the majority of the mission, allowing us to easily move within the air ducts. Once those who were inside of the targetted room were neutralized, the file was downloaded then destroyed. Although this resulted in destorying ComTech's entire computer network, we were able to escape back into the air ducts before security reached the room. Transformation took place during the escape. However, Tohru had already taken care of those who had been waiting by our clothing and masks.'  
  
'Duration of transformation : 5 minutes 24 seconds'  
  
'Injury : Minimal'  
  
'The mission was successful'  
  
Kyou leaned back against his chair, feeling his spine pop a little. He'd been filling out the mission report for the last hour. Finally, he'd completed the last portion. It was a hassle he hadn't known about, each member of the Seeker team being forced to pring out a report at the completion of a mission. It seemed like a waste of time to him. If things had worked out, what needed to be known but that?  
  
"Have you finished?" Tohru asked, smiling as she came to stand next to him. She held her own report in her hands.  
  
"Finally," Kyou complained.  
  
The smile became one of bemusement. "They can be tiresome, especially when the mission went as easily as the one we just performed. I still can't believe that things happened so easily for you."  
  
Kyou nodded, glancing over at the icey youth already passed out in his bed. He would hate to admit it, but the two of them had worked well together. Both of them had known their tasks going in, but in the tests Kyou had run through again and again since childhood he'd never been able to work with the simulated characters the computer created. Neither had spoken before going in, and had said very little to one another once they were.   
  
That they had been able to work so successfully together, when they hated each other, made his skin prickle. It was distasteful to him, that a person he despised more than life itself would be his partner. Even worse that they could do what they did today. The mission had taken less than ten minutes, while fifteen had been the estimated time. It pained him to admit it, but Yuki was just as good as rumor had said. He was quick to take down an opponent. Even in animal form, he had the shock gernades sent out even before the enemy had realized they were there.  
  
"Sometimes things work out in unexpected ways," Kyou relunctantly replied.  
  
Tohru watched him for a long moment, so that he felt like pushing her face away and crawling into bed himself. Just as he was about to do just that, she slipped his report off of the desk and placed it with her own. "I have Yuki's too. If you like, I can run these to the main office and you can head off for supper," she suggested.  
  
Kyou gave her a skeptical look. "Why would you do that for me?" he asked. He wasn't used to being around people. And certainly wasn't used to people who would do things for him. Scientists were remarkably selfish, always concerned about their own discoveries instead of the wellbeing of their test subjects.  
  
"Because you are my partner," Tohru replied. "And, because you're my friend."  
  
"I'm not anyone's friend," Kyou stated, glaring at the wall in front of him.  
  
"Perhaps not yet," Tohru said softly. "But in our line of work a life can be gone in just a moment. That in that one moment, you could realize that your life is not the way you want it and that it needs to change. Usually, that realization comes right before death. We are all single people, Kyou. But it isn't until we are surrounded by those we care about and those who care about us that life can have any real meaning. Because what are we otherwise? People who lie, and take lives. You'll need us, just as we need you."  
  
Kyou couldn't help but stare at the girl, whose words were much more serious and practical than he'd thought they could be. It would seem that he shouldn't judge those by the appearance they give. There was more to Tohru than a healing hand and a pretty smile.   
  
Perhaps there was more to Yuki than a cruel spirit and a cold persona.  
  
"I don't care about other people," Kyou replied, just as softly. "If you or I, or your little partner were to die, we would be replacable. We're nothing more than little minions for Akito to control as he wants. We sleep where he wants us, we eat what he serves us, and we kill who he tells us to kill. When I die, I'll die knowing that there is nothing in this world that I hold precious, and I will die without regret."  
  
Tohru's eyes shimmered with sadness, studying his eyes for a moment before turning and leaving their sleeping quarters without another word.  
  
He would show her, as he would show Yuki and Akito. He would do his job as he was told, prove to them all that he was better than they thought he was. Better than the strange creature who needed to be hidden away, then used to another's bidding.  
  
Glancing down at the innocent looking bracelet on his wrist, Kyou ran his finger along the smooth beads. "I'm more than a monster. And I'll make sure you remember that," he whispered.  
  
To be continued...  
  
From Aqua: Sorry about taking so long to update! But I'm back now, with the internet, so updating will happen again!   
  
Also, I'm desperately in need of a beta reader, for my fics as well as my original works! If you're interested, please email me at aqua95@hotmail.com! Thank you! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, it came much later than I thought it would, but here is the new chapter for you! Once again, I apologize for taking so long. Without the internet, its nearly impossible for me to update. However, as I meantioned in my note, I have the internet again, this time on my own computer in my own home, so I'll have the internet for a long while. ^_^ Thanks for being so patient.  
  
Also, most of you have noticed a certain review someone left me. Please ignore her small-minded comments, as she obviously wants to get a rise out of people. I've reported her to ff.net abuse, and I've thankfully gotten others to do the same. Hopefully, she won't be around for much longer. ^_^ Until then, pay her no mind and enjoy the story!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Aqua  
  
Seekers  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tohru finished the last bite of her food as she and her partners stepped through the door of Laboratory 2A2. They hadn't even finished breakfast yet when the summons had come, ordering them to appear at the lab immediately. She'd taken what she could with her, Yuki doing the same. She'd told Kyou that the tests would probably go through lunch, that he should grab what he could now unless he wanted to remain hungry until supper, but he'd refused.   
  
She was determined to become friends with him. Kyou was so closed off he even walked in such a manner that his shoulders hunched toward his face, as though trying to keep himself hidden. It would take a lot to reach him, if it were even possible. She'd seen the emotions in his eyes last night, anger and coldness she could never understand. Along with it, however, had been suffering. If she could discover what that suffering was, perhaps she could help ease it. Then she may even be able to make friends.  
  
There was so much mystery surrounding Kyou. The fact that he was the Thirteenth was enough to give pause. There had never been meantion of a thirteenth spirit, and the other twelve had been around each other since birth. Some might of been more secluded from the others, as Yuki was, but they at least knew each other. Kyou's introduction had come as a shock to them, and Tohru had noticed all of the looks they had gotten lately. Apparently, no one who hadn't had to know was told of Kyou's arrival. Word of mouth had passed the information along.   
  
Standing with her spine straight, Tohru lifted her chin proudly as they stopped before Madako and Tamora. Both were scientists who studied compatibility between teammates, giving her a clear idea on what they were here for. Obviously, their reports from last night had caused a stir with the higher-ups. No one had expected such success so quickly, if at all.  
  
Madako smiled and stepped forward to greet them. He was the younger of the two, and was much nicer. Tohru liked working with him, since he usually made the testing more interesting and less like work. Tamora, however, was a 'numbers' man. He wasn't cruel, but he cared more about the results than how they came about. For the two of them to be partnered in these tests would be interesting.   
  
"It's good to see you kids. We're going to be starting with basic skills, then move on to more complex tests," Madako said.  
  
"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Kyou questioned shortly.  
  
He hadn't met them before, Tohru noted.  
  
"Your reports were verified and found correct, rating a compatibility rate for this mission at 97 percent," Tamora stated. "You must know that such a compatibility rate is very high for a first mission."  
  
"Of course, but Tohru and I receive that range of rating on all of our missions," Yuki replied.  
  
"However, this mission didn't include just the two of you," Madako interjected. "It was Kyou's first mission. Which means he is either an impossibly remarkable Seeker, or you work together at a spectacular level."  
  
Tohru smiled at the boys on each side of her. "I told you we would be an amazing team. You guys may still have your doubts, but the numbers speak for themselves. Imagine how well we'll do when you actually get along!"  
  
Kyou snorted and Yuki gave her a pointed look, neither of them even glancing at the other. "Numbers aren't everything," she heard Kyou mutter.  
  
"Actually, numbers are everything when you're a Seeker team," Tamora stated. "You may not know it, given your previous circumstances, but your rank is very important. The higher rating you have, the higher your team ranks. Along with rank comes certain privileges, a reward system if you like. You'll come to desire those high numbers."  
  
"A person's worth shouldn't be decided by rank. As someone who technically doesn't have one, certainly you'd understand that?" Kyou shot back, his tone venomous.  
  
Tamora raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a Seeker. Nor am I a smart-mouthed kid. I've had enough of this. We're starting the tests now. Madako, prepare the program. I want Tohru and Yuki first."  
  
And so the tests began and Tohru went through the motions as she had endless times before. Before Yuki she had been part of another team and compatibility tests of some sort were done at least once every three months. First, a quiz on the others personal and behavioral data. Followed by basic non-verbal actions; passing things, moving around objects without running into each other, and other such things.  
  
As the hours passed, the tests became more intense. Although Tohru couldn't be included in missions that needed transformation to be completed, she still took part in other areas and her testing wasn't any less intense. They were given brief moments to rest and get something to drink, but were quickly running through the preverbal hoops once again. Madako did his best to keep their energy up and encourage them, but it was difficult because Tamora would reprimand him for wasting time.   
  
The machines came last, and Tohru was physically exhausted by then so she eagerly slipped into the cool seat. This was the part of the testing she hated most, the invasion of her mind, but she was grateful for the chance to rest her body. It was something she couldn't refuse to do anyway, so there was no sense in getting upset about it.   
  
The clamps came across her legs and arms and she heard them secure into place, making it impossible for her to move. Then came the headclamp and she felt the pieces of the machine that she had never seen secure upon her head. Something slipped across her cheeks and forehead, and then she fell unconscious.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
He'd never done this before. The sensation was disturbing, as though he were sinking under water. There was pressure on all parts of his body, and he couldn't breathe. If it had lasted more than a couple of seconds, he would of screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Kyou couldn't feel his body any longer. He didn't know if his eyes were open or closed, but colors of all kinds were spiraling around, swirving in and out of different unknown shapes. His mind was clear of all thoughts except for those colors, and all he could do was watch them.  
  
Slowly, the ability to think came back, and he wondered if he were dead. He couldn't remember what happened to him, beyond a faint whisper in his mind. The only emotion he felt was as slight discomfort.  
  
There was no way to tell how long he remained this way, with his thoughts and emotions slowly sneaking back into his mind. It wasn't enough to understand his situation, or to know himself beyond his own present thoughts, and as the time grew longer and longer, he felt himself become afraid. What if he was trapped in this place forever? If he were dead, shouldn't his spirit of passed on to whatever lay after by now?  
  
Suddenly, he became aware of other voices. Kyou still couldn't feel his body, but somehow he was able to turn toward them. Two figures, floating in the colored light, were close to him.  
  
"Hello," one said, a girl with dark hair flowing around her face.   
  
"Hi," greeted the other, a boy also with dark hair.  
  
Both of them seemed relaxed. Either they had no control over their body as well, or they were so comfortable that all signs of anxiety were absent.  
  
"I'm afraid," Kyou said, again uncertain if he were even saying the words with his actual mouth.  
  
The girl reached forward and touched his face, and he could feel her hand. "You don't have to be here."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"And that doesn't frighten you?"  
  
The boy smiled and came closer. "Are you hurting?" he asked.  
  
"No," Kyou replied.  
  
"Then why be afraid?"  
  
"I'm in a place I've never been before. I can't feel my body, or remember myself beyond my name."  
  
The two moved forward and held on to him. He could feel the contact of their bodies against his own, but he didn't understand.   
  
"We have been here. A place where you forget. There is nothing but light and comfort and each other. Our bodies are another place, even they aren't permitted to enter. There are no boundaries, nothing to hold us back. Whatever you think can become."  
  
Kyou shook his head, closing his eyes. "Hold us back from what? How is it even possible that such a place can exist?"  
  
"Why is it impossible for this place to exist?" the boy asked as the two of them pulled away.   
  
"But you don't remember anything?" Kyou asked.  
  
"I remember that my name is Yuki."  
  
"I'm Tohru."  
  
"My name is Kyou."  
  
"Do you want to play with us?" Tohru asked.  
  
Kyou looked at her. "How can we play? We should figure out what is going on. I don't want to forget myself forever."  
  
Tohru smiled and touched his face again. "You are Kyou. Even if you don't have the details, you have your name and your mind and your spirit. You won't be here forever. Let go of your fears and worries, take a deep breath, and relax."  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Kyou asked.  
  
"Always," Yuki promised. "Forever and ever, we can be happy and free. You never have to be afraid, or lonely."  
  
Kyou smiled and took their offered hands with his own. He could see them, glowing and blurry as Tohru and Yuki were in the brightness. He let his fear subside, and let his questions be burried. They would be with him, and he could be happy. Why fight it? There was nothing to be scared of. He loved these two people, and they could do whatever they wanted.  
  
Connected by their hands, the three of them suddenly moved. He could see the colors spiraling faster as they flew through whatever held them. Kyou's doubts vanished, and he laughed with the others as they darted around, chasing each other, playing a catching game which they made up as they went along.  
  
***  
  
Madako watched the display screens with a sense of awe as the three lights that symbolized the three Seekers danced around each other. It was amazing, and he wondered what it would be like to be there. Tamora shook his shoulder hard, breaking him from the thoughts, and shoved part of the readout sheet in his face.  
  
"What?" Madako grumped, taking the paper.  
  
"Look at the new numbers. Look at them!" Tamora shouted, and Madako was shocked to see him so disgruntled. He'd never seen Tamora lose his cool.  
  
"What about them?" he asked as he scrolled his eyes down the sheet. They were perfectly normal.   
  
However, as he read farther down, he saw the numbers begin to change, with small veriations. Higher and higher they went, until a sudden jump to a finalized, fixed number. More than he could of ever imagined. More than Tamora or Akito could of ever imagined. It just wasn't possible for human beings to rank numbers of this sort, there was too much working against them.  
  
Unless....  
  
"Disconnect them! I'm taking these findings to Akito now!" Tamora exclaimed, snatching the papers and already halfway out the door before he even finished speaking.  
  
"Of course," Madako stammered, making his way over to the control panel. He was in a daze as he went through the motions what would disconnect the children from each other. What could these numbers possiby mean?  
  
to be continued.... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
Yuki groaned and scowled, letting his head fall onto the table. "I can't believe those jerks kept us connected for so long. My head feels like it's going to explode," he growled, bringing a hand up to massague the area between his eyebrows. "You would think they would get their readings, then get us the hell out of there."  
  
"You know that we have no idea how the machines work. Maybe it takes a while for the readings to come out. We were only in there for an hour. Anyway, I brought you some pain killers," Tohru replied.  
  
Yuki thanked her, swallowing them down with the majority of his aloted water. He watched as she handed some over to Kyou as well, who relunctantly took them with a brief thanks. Apparently, if he was in enough pain, he could be polite.  
  
"So what did they do to us? I don't remember a thing passed sitting down," Kyou questioned, mumbling into his food.  
  
Tohru took her own seat at the table, shrugging slightly. "No one ever remembers being hooked into the machines, and they don't tell us very much of how it works. I've heard rumors that it steals into your head and downloads every thought in your brain!"  
  
Someone started giggling at the next table and Yuki turned to see Momeji there, with his partner Yohko. Although he wasn't out in the field, he was still partnered with a girl. This way, he wouldn't have to learn another person once he made the transition. Momeji turned into a rabbit, which would be very useful. Those who transformed into small animals that could move quickly were the best to have in the field. Larger animals couldn't go in undetected, and slow animals often transformed back at inconvienent times. Yuki imagined that, once they moved into the field, Momeji and Yohko would do very well. They could never surpass himself and Tohru, but they could probably give Ayame and Yamachina a run for their rank.  
  
"The machines aren't like that," Momeji said through his giggling, Yohko trying to hush him in case a supervisor heard. Finally, she cupped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"How do you know what they're like?" Tohru asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes as they both leaned across the isle to whisper to each other. If they thought that would attract any less attention, with them leaning out two feet from their own table, they were both being stupid.  
  
"I was hacking into Akito's computer, nosing about," Momeji started, but was interrupted by Yohko's hand, and Tohru's gasp. That the kid would hack into Akito's own computer... the kid was either really stupid, or he had a hell of a lotta guts.  
  
"You shouldn't tell people these things. You're going to get into more trouble than you already are," Yohko scolded.  
  
"Maah, but I have to tell them," Momeji whined. "People need to know the truth about things." The childish cuteness worked on his partner, as Yohko sighed and released him.  
  
"Akito's computer?" Tohru asked, the two leaning out once again as though they hadn't been interrupted.  
  
Momeji nodded. "I was curious. I only managed to look around for a few minutes before security arrested me. But I got into his messaging program and read a message sent to him about the machines."  
  
"Oh?" Tohru replied, her eyes wide with interest. Yuki couldn't stop himself from leaning forward in curiousity as well.   
  
"It was from a Professor Ushiro. He said that he wanted to stop using the machines on children, to find their Seeker matches. That he would bring the information to the Cell Council if Akito didn't listen to him. He said it was having a negative affect on the Souma line."  
  
"What would Akito's bloodline have to do with it? What's the Cell Council?" Yuki asked, leaning forward to whisper as well.  
  
Momeji shook his head, turning serious eyes toward him. "I don't know. I wasn't able to find out before I was arrested. But I have some idea's."  
  
"Like what?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Only Seekers are connected up to the machines, right? Then that would have to mean we're the Souma line. Who else could it affect?"  
  
Youko joined into the whispering. "But what if you're wrong? What if they do use the machines on his family as well? Or, what if they are the machines?"  
  
"Why would the machines be called by Akito's family name?"  
  
"Maybe they're hooked up to it when we are, so they can observe."  
  
Yuki shook his head. "If they were hooked up to it whenever we were, it wouldn't just affect them when it was Seeker children. It would affect them when adults connect up to it as well."  
  
"Heads up," Kyou said out loud.  
  
Yuki quickly turned as Tohru did, just as the security officer rounded their isle. He paused as he came closer, his eyes carefully studying the group. "Do we have a problem here?" he questioned.  
  
"We're just talking," Momeji told him. "Is it some kind of new rule that we aren't allowed? If so, you have a lot of people to arrest."  
  
Kyou snorted, then tried to cover it with a coughing spat. Yuki kicked him under the table, doing his best to appear nonchalant. Talking wasn't against the rules, but talking about Akito's private emails would certainly get them all confined to a prison station for at least a week.  
  
"Sorry, we were complaining about the food and didn't want the cook to hear," Yohko stammered, her hand clamped over Momeji's mouth yet again. "You know how sensitive the cooks can get. They might put radish in our breakfast or something."  
  
The security guard nodded, relaxing and making his way back toward the door without a word of goodbye. Yuki rolled his eyes at Tohru. The guards thought they held power in the facility. If they actually stopped to realize their position, they wouldn't be so arrogant. Guards only recieved secondary training. They seemed to think that they were supperior to the Seekers because they were allowed to carry weapons around. Yuki supposed that no one had ever told them that any properly trained Seeker could kill them four times over before they even had the chance to pull their weapon. Mostly, he and the others just humored them.  
  
"Don't lean over and start whispering again. It will attract his attention," Yuki whispered to Tohru.  
  
"I know. I'll have to find out when they're spare time is, and speak to him again."  
  
A napkin suddenly landed next to Yuki's hand.   
  
~~~  
  
In two days. Three until five. We'll be in Game Room 7.  
  
~~~  
  
Tohru grinned at him, showing the napkin to Kyou before hiding it in her shirt. Without discussion, the three of them turned back to their meal. Even with the threat of being caught, they would go. They had to. There was a sudden knowledge of a bigger picture, and they had to see what it was.  
  
Yuki Souma... could that really be his name?  
  
to be continued... 


	9. Necessary Note

To All My Faithful Readers and Friends:  
  
There always comes moments in my life when I have to be honest with myself and others. I've been dragging this on long enough, wanting to deny the truth, and I owe many people an apology and thanks for their patience.  
  
So the truth is that I have next to no interest in writing anymore. The sense of fulfillment and pride are gone. It was simply become a laborous task that I do because I feel like I HAVE to, instead of wanting to do. The whim may come upon me once and a while, but it never lasts long, and is focused more on my original writings. There is no urge to write, no enjoyment from it, and I simply can't force myself to do something that I don't want to do. Even when I try my hardest, I can't keep it up for long, and what I produce is usually more along the lines of meaningless dribble.   
  
This is partially because of my loss of interest in anime. Really, I don't like it that much any more. I don't watch shows or read comics or even listen to Japanese music all that often. I can enjoy these things once and a while, but the occasion is rare for me now. I'm certain that a big part of having no new idea's for my fics is because I haven't willingly watched an anime for years and, as I said above, I can't force myself.  
  
There are so many other things in my life of importance. Paying my rent and bills, paying off my debts, looking after my animals, being there for my family and friends. The 'anniversary' of my Grandmother's death is in a month, and I still sob when I just look at a picture. My best friend is going to be having a baby. My mom has no job and I'm helping to pull the extra weight, even though I still can't go outside without feeling like there is an invisible gun pointed at my head. Every day, I have to work up the energy just to look after myself, push myself to remember to clean and tidy and eat and make sure the animals have food and clean potties. I need to be able to work on building up my mental and physical health, and that takes more out of me than anyone could ever know.   
  
And so, with apologies to everyone who had been waiting so patiently, please don't expect many fanfic updates from here on in. When the desire to write comes upon me, I'm going to focus on my writing career, instead of the pointless blithers that are my fanfics. I won't just drop them, I will work on them once and a while when I feel like it, but I want everyone to know that this feeling won't happen often.   
  
A lot of you may not care, and some of you will be disappointed. However, I am not going to miss the "Are you doing to update? Are you going to update? Are you going to update?" factor in this. It's just as bad as a group of kids in the back seat on a long drive: "Are we there yet?" The vast majority of feedback from people is asking about updates. Even a few threats of "If you don't update in another month, I'm going to stop checking!". ; I'm not some endless writing machine. And I don't just have writers block. I don't want to write anymore. The pleasure of it has been entirely sucked out of me, and I don't want  
  
to have to do it anymore.  
  
Finally, thank you to everyone who has read my stories. And thank you to everyone who has given me worthwhile comments. However, as of today, I will no longer force myself to work on a fanfic. As I said, I'm not giving them up entirely. However, I will only work on one when I actually feel like it, and I won't pretend that this will be any time soon.  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
Aqua 


End file.
